


Sweet Castiel

by CaptainLydiaHarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel Used To Be Rich, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Neighbours, Cop Fetish, Damaged Castiel, Damaged Dean, Dead Sam, Dean Winchester is Ben Braeden's Parent, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Guilty Dean, Incomplete, Loneliness, Lonely Dean, M/M, Minor Character Death, POV Dean Winchester, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pining, Prescription Drugs, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, WIP, manslaughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLydiaHarkness/pseuds/CaptainLydiaHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel AU</p><p>Dean is absolutely obsessed with the guy across the street, but all he knows about him is that he's a total slut and drives a red Camaro.<br/>A love story about a prostitute and an ex cop... Funny how these things work.</p><p>Based on my love for Sheryl Crow and her amazing music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Marie part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of 5-7 chapters, it's going to be a fairly short fic but I'm really liking how it's turning out so far. I hope you all enjoy!

_Oh Marie, I sure hope you're happy. Oh, Marie. What about me, Marie?_

X X X

Dean stood outside, lazily holding his watering hose over the dying plants in the front yard of his little one-story rental house. He watched the house across the street. The one with the Cherry Red 2014 Camaro convertible parked out front. That was where he lived, Castiel, the well-dressed man with the dark hair and the deep blue eyes. It was 11:00am and Dean knew that his neighbor wouldn't be awake for another hour of two. He had come home late again last night, around four in the morning, stumbling drunk with a man on his arm. This was a common occurrence. 

Castiel was probably the most fascinating thing in Dean's life right now, and he had only met him twice. He had this casual hippie thing about him and half the time you'd think that he's crazy. He always smelled like a mixture of daisies and pot and Dean wondered which one he spent the most time around. 

He was pretty famous around the block, and almost everyone hated him. It was a suburban neighborhood and the soccer moms weren't too happy with the suspicious behavior and obvious smell of weed coming from his open windows. Dean felt bad for him, though, and tried to be as friendly as possible. 

Now, at age 39, Dean should probably be focused on other things like marriage or kids or work instead of a much younger, sexy hippie. However, seeing as Dean wasn't currently in the position to focus on any of those things, he was stuck fantasizing about his neighbor like a friggin' teenage girl. 

Dean shut off the water and went inside to make himself his third cup of coffee.  He glances out his window at Castiel's house, then looked down at his watch. 12:36. Castiel would be walking out to check his mailbox any time now. Dean stepped out onto his porch and sat on the steps with his coffee mug clutched in his hands. Now, to be clear, Dean is  _not_ a stalker. He is not  _stalking_  Castiel. He just notices things. He can't help it, he was trained that way. As a cop, you are supposed to observe this kind of thing, odd behavior or whatever.  That's all he was doing, observing. Yeah, observing.  _NOT_ stalking. 

The yellow door across the street opened, and Castiel stepped out. He was wearing tight grey pants and was buttoning up a floral patterned pink button down shirt with his paint-flecked hands. He had a daisy tucked behind his ear and a joint between his lips, his blue eyes sparkling in the rays of the hot summer sun. He looked so pale and beautiful that Dean found himself unable to catch his breath. Castiel padded to his mailbox in bare feet, looking across the street at Dean. He waved, like he always did, a small smile playing at his lips. Then he collected his mail, waved once more, and retreated back into his house. 

Flower shirts and friendly waves, that was how he knew Castiel best and he was content with that, but what he didn't know was that he would soon get to know his neighbor on a much deeper level then he ever dreamed.

Dean finished his coffee and went back inside. 

X X X

Dean sat on the couch a few nights later, watching bad tv and sorting through his bills. It was almost three in the morning and he figured Castiel would be home soon. Dean doesn't sleep much. He doesn't want to. He doesn't eat dinner until he is sure all the kids on the block are home safely, he stays up until he sees Castiel stumbling in with his newest catch and then he sleeps until the sun comes up, to watch all of the kids walk to the bus stop. He wasn't officially a neighborhood watch member because, come on, that would just be lame, but he did feel a responsibly to keep these people safe, even if he wasn't really even a cop anymore.

The heard giggling outside and turned to look out the window. Sure enough, there was Castiel. Tonight he was accompanied by  some blonde guy that seemed to be extremely handsy. Castiel looked up then, seeing Dean in the window and smiled a little before the two of them stumbled over the threshold and disappeared into the house.

Dean shook his head, smiling a little. "Hope you have fun." He whispered, before shutting the blinds, turning off the tv and heading to bed.    

X X X

Dean was sat in his usual position on the porch one morning, around the time Castiel would come out to check his mailbox, when his cell phone rang. He jumped violently at the sudden loud noise, spilling the coffee in his hand all over his fingers. He cursed loudly, setting the mug down beside him and wiping his burned coffee-covered hand on his pant leg. 

"Shit! What?" He snapped, flipping his phone open.

"Well hello to you, too." Lisa bit back sarcastically. "Bad time?"

"Lisa!" He said in surprise. "Hey, no it's fine... you guys aren't coming today, are you?" He asked, mopping up the coffee with his shirt. 

"No. Um- I was actually calling because Ben wanted to invite you to his birthday party." 

"Oh..." Dean froze in wiping his hands, feeling slightly lightheaded. "Wow, really?" 

He could hear Lisa's smile through the phone as she said, "Yes, really. He adores you and I think that it would be good for you two."

Dean beamed. "Really? I mean- yeah, I'd love to come. When is it?" 

"Two weeks from today. Can you make it?" 

"Yeah, of course. Tell him I'll be there." 

"I will." Lisa promised. "Have a good day, Dean."

Dean chuckled a little. "I'll try." He flipped his phone shut with a satisfying click, a large grin still plastered to his face when he saw Castiel's bright yellow door swing open. He walked out in a breezy black kimono decorated with pink cherry blossoms in intricate patterns. His dark hair stuck up in odd spikes that made it look like he had just had sex, which was entirely possible with his reputation. He was bare foot as usual and he shuffled to his mailbox slower than usual. He looked across the street as he usually did and blue eyes met green. Castiel waved. Dean waved back. Castiel collected his mail and started to walk back to his house when he stopped, turning back around to look at Dean. Then he did something he had never done before, he started to walk across the street.  

Dean's heart raced and he stared at his approaching neighbor like a deer in headlights. What did he want? Was he coming to ask for something or just say hi?  _Maybe he's coming to tell you to stop watching him like a crazy person._ He thought, standing up nervously. "Hi." He said with as much confidence as he could muster. Not that Castiel was particularly intimidating, but he was just... he was hot, okay? Castiel Novak was really, really hot. 

"Hello Dean." He said in that deep gravely voice that made Dean hot under his collar. "How are you doing today?" 

"Uh- Yeah, I'm doin' good." He said, looking down at the coffee stains all over his clothes. 

Castiel laughed, looking down at the ground almost bashfully. "That sounded convincing." He said sarcastically. 

Dean chuckled a little, smiling fondly at how cute Castiel was. He reminded Dean a little of one of the flowers growing outside of Cas' house, soft and pretty and blowing around in the breeze. "I've always been a bad lair." He said softly. Cas smiled up at him. "So," Dean cleared his throat, his lips quirking up into a flirty half smile. "What did you need?" 

Cas seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, his eyes focusing on Dean's. "Oh, nothing! You just seemed a little out of sorts this morning... I wanted to make sure you were okay." Dean's stomach fluttered a bit in a way that was way too girly for him to ever admit. 

"I'm okay, Cas, thanks." He said, not really knowing how else to respond. 

Cas let out a long, slow breath, like he was calming himself down. "I'm going to regret this..." He muttered to himself before standing up a little straighter and addressing Dean with confidence. "Would you like to come over some time?" He asked. 

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. "To your house?"

"No, to my potato farm." Cas deadpanned. "Yes, my house. It's fine if you wouldn't want to, it's just that I don't have many friends here and you seemed approachable and-" 

"Yes." Dean said quickly, cutting him off. "I mean, yeah. I'd like that." 

"Oh... Alright then." Cas said, obviously surprised. "Um... tomorrow? I'll make tea or something and we can... play Sorry?" 

Dean laughed. "Sounds like a plan." 

Castiel nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow. And just so you know, I'm going to win." He smiled, winking and giving a little wave as he made his way back across the street.

"I am so screwed." Dean sighed as he watched Cas go - still carrying his mail - with a sexy little swing in his hips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be much much longer. 
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on October 30th!


	2. Oh Marie part 2/Sweet Rosalyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> This is very poorly edited so I apologize for any mistakes.

_"And now and then it's clear to me that need is love and love is need."_

_~_

_"Baby, we all could use a little grace to know when to run or when to stay in one place."_

X X X

"Fuck, this is such a bad idea." Dean mumbles as he fidgets with his shirt, trying to smooth out the wrinkles. He didn't have a steamer... Or even an iron. Eventually he marked it as a lost cause and moved on to the task of trying to flatten his spike-y dirty blonde hair. Another lost cause. 

He didn't know why he was so nervous about this. It's not like it was really a date... Except maybe it was. It was just way too damn hard to read Castiel. Normally, Dean was very good at this. He used to be a cop and a pretty damn good one. Reading people just came naturally to him now. 

He mumbled to himself all the way down the hall and to the front door. "Alright, man. Just chill. Cas is just a much more attractive, much younger man with more sexual experience. No biggie." 

Dean paused when he reached the door, one hand on the knob. He let out a long shaky breath and closed his eyes. It had been a really long time since he left the house for anything other then to see Lisa or go to the grocery store. His house was so dark and quiet... No sounds except the clock ticking on the wall and his own breathing. This homebody life had become so familiar to him but _maybe_ that wasn't such a good thing...

X X X

Three determined knocks on the front door sounded through Castiel's home and he jumped up off the couch, did a quick spin in the middle of his living room to make sure everything was presentable before answering the door. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas gave his guest an easy smile and stepped aside so that the man could come inside. Cas looked amazing as always in a pale pink button up shirt that is a few sizes too big for him and white washed skinny jeans with little daisies sewn all over the pockets. 

Dean nodded and smiled back awkwardly. "Hey, man." He stepped into the bare, fairly clean house. The ceilings were low and the entire house appeared to be carpeted - except maybe the kitchen and bathrooms. "Nice place." He said, despite it not being the case. 

"Not really, but... Thank you." Castiel said, leading Cas through the dinning room and into the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat? Or a beverage?" 

Dean looked surprised. "Oh, uh... Yeah. Gotta coke?" He asked, trying his best to just relax. 

"I believe so." Castiel smiled. He bent down to check the fridge and Dean definitely did _not_ check out his ass. Although, it was pretty hard not to in those skinny jeans. "No need to look so scared, Dean. I'm not going to bite you." Cas straightened up and handed Dean a can of diet coke. "I'm afraid this is all I have."

"This is fine." Dean blushed, taking the can from Castiel mostly out of politeness. He hated diet. "And I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not."  

They moved into the living room- which much like the rest of the house was plain and almost empty- save a musty old couch, side table with an ashtray and a lamp, and a tv stand. Cas walked over to the tv stand, which didn't actually house a tv. Instead, it was full of half empty liquor bottles and had a record player sitting on the top. Castiel's house was so sad in comparison to Dean's own clean, organized house it was kind of shocking. To be honest, the ex-cop didn't know how to react. 

Castiel put on a record, a slow kind of rumba song that made Dean want to sway his hips. "Unfortunately, I don't have a television so movies are out of the question. But... I do have board games and... if you would like to say until five or six I could mix us some drinks." Castiel said, sitting down on the lumpy, stained couch and gesturing for Dean to join him. Dean did, hesitantly. 

"Mixing drinks, huh? Is that a hobby of yours?" Dean asked, opening his can of diet coke for an excuse to avoid eye contact. 

"I suppose so, yes." Castiel chuckled, pulling his legs up and folding them underneath him. "I used to bar tend at my brother's club in Michigan." He explained. 

Dean lifted his head to look at his neighbor, eyebrows raised in interest. "Oh yeah?" 

"Yes." Cas nodded. "It's a very popular place called The Garrison." 

"I've never heard of it." Dean said bashfully, feeling stupid for not recognizing the name. 

For some reason Castiel grinned. "That's why I love Kansas. You people have never heard of anything outside of this state."

Dean was taken aback by Cas' rude comment. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh..." Cas fumbled, noticing the edge in Dean's voice. "I'm sorry, Dean, I just mean't... It's really refreshing. I grew up in a very large town around people who always had their noses in peoples business. Even if those people lived a thousand miles away." He explained. "Around here, people's biggest problem is whether or not Mrs. Lindbergh planted organic tomatoes." 

Dean had to laugh at that. He distinctly remembered his neighbor stopping to talk to Dean about just that a few days ago when he was watering his plants. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that." He chuckled. 

The tension slowly dissolved as the day wore on into early evening. They talked and laughed and Castiel broke out the board games. They started out playing Monopoly, then Sorry. Cas won both and Dean swore and pouted like the sore loser he was. The music played on, Cas changing albums occasionally. All of the songs were songs Dean could imagine having sex to, which gave him this weird fluttering feeling in his gut. Things just felt so comfortable between them... As if they'd been friends with each other for a very long time, not just a few hours. Eventually, Cas put away the games and broke out the booze. He mixed drinks for them both- an old fashioned for Dean and a vodka martini for himself. 

"Damn, Cas. This is fuckin' fancy." Dean said, clearly impressed as he took his drink; it was garnished with tiny flowers. 

"Ah, well company gives me an excuse to be fancy. It's nice to show off my skills every once in a while." Cas smiled, plopping back down on the couch with Dean. "Usually I just drink the vodka straight from the bottle." 

Dean laughed. "So, what do you do now?" 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"If you don't bar tend anymore... What do you do for a living?" Dean asked again, taking a sip of his drink which was actually very good. 

Cas laughed, although Dean didn't know why. "Seriously?"

"Uh... Yeah?" The ex cop cocked an eyebrow and Cas sobered up a little. 

"Oh. Um- I'm in the service business." He said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

"What area? That's a pretty broad spectrum, Cas."

Castiel rolled his eyes and Dean noticed he looked a little more flustered than before. "I'm... Sort of a masseuse. I help people... release all that built up tension."

"Oh, well that's cool. Maybe you could help me out with that sometime." Dean said innocently.

Cas laughed again and Dean really really didn't understand why everything he said seemed so amusing to the younger man. "Only if you pay... No discounts for friends." 

Dean's heart swelled happily at the word. "We're friends?" He asked, smiling as he watched Castiel finish off his martini.

"I believe so." Cas said, giving Dean a fond look. "Would you like another drink?" 

"Nah." Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't really like to drink much. I should be heading home, actually..." 

"So soon?" Cas frowned.

"Cas, I've been here for four hours." 

"Oh... Right. I'm sorry. I just... It gets lonely around here all by myself." Cas sighed. "You're right, though. You should be going." He suddenly looked so sad and yet Dean wanted to snort disbelievingly. He wanted to tell Castiel that there was no way he could be lonely. Not with with such a constant stream of eager men and women at his door every night. 

"Okay." Dean set down his drink, which was still half full. "Well- Look, I had a lot of fun." 

"As did I." Cas smiled softly, batting his perfect eyelash at his neighbor. 

"You wanna maybe..." 

"Do it again sometime?" 

"Yeah."

"Yes, I would love that, Dean." Castiel chuckled. 

"Cool." Dean grinned. "Uh- Come over any time." 

"Alright, I will." 

Dean left Castiel's house with a spring in his step, feeling happier than he had in years. A nagging little voice in the back of his mind said that it was because of the alcohol (even though he had only had two sips) but Dean knew it wasn't. It was all Cas. 

X X X

He didn't even mind having to return to his lonely, drafty house that night. Of course, the happy wore off before long. Two nights later Dean had a terrible nightmare. It brought up a lot of memories Dean wished he could forget. He woke up in a cold sweat, tears involuntarily fleeing his tear ducts. He stumbled down the hall to his kitchen. It was 5:30. It was still dark outside and Dean had only been asleep for about two hours. He groaned and tiredly started to make coffee, ignoring the terrible images that kept replaying behind his eyelids every time he closed them. He goes outside and sits on the porch with his first cup of coffee, drinking the dark liquid as the sun lowly rises, making his garden come to life. After a while, kids start to slump out of respective houses, groaning incessantly as they lined up at the bus stop. Dean smiled softly as he tried to remember his school days. It was hard seeing as he had repressed most of it. Once all the kids were safely on the bus and on their way to school, Dean went back inside and tried to go back to sleep. It worked and he got another three hours or so of sleep before he was woken once more by loud obnoxious knocking on his front door.

"Wha? What the fuck?" Dean mumbled, sitting up in bed and blearily wiping the drool from his face. He staggered to the door and pulled it open, squinting hard to see the figure standing, back lit, on his front porch. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas said cheerfully. His voice was thick and deep Dean wasn't entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. "Did I wake you?

"Lil bit." Dean slurred, motioning for Castiel to come inside. 

"I apologize." Cas said as he stepped into the house, wafting his flowery scent as he brushed past Dean. "You said that I could drop by any time."

They gears turned frantically in Dean's head as he tried to keep up. "Uh- Yeah, I know. I ain't mad... You want some coffee?" He asked, leaving the front door open as he padded to the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Cas said enthusiastically, following his friend. 

Dean checked the clock on the coffee pot and grunted. "You're up pretty early." He commented. 

Cas shrugged. "Never went to bed." 

Dean raised his eyebrows. "How the hell are you so fucking perky?"

"Took two Benzedrine earlier. I'm pretty hyped." Cas explained, pulling a few white pills out of his pocket and holding them out to Dean. "Want some? Looks like you could use it." 

Dean had to resist making a face. "Uh, nah... I'm good." 

Cas shrugged, took one out of his palm and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it dry. Dean tried to act casual but this was clearly drug abuse... Even if Cas had been prescribed the Benzedrine he shouldn't be taking that much. "So, I have to go to work soon... But I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight." 

Dean's stomach flip flopped. "Like a date?" 

"No." Cas said quickly. "Like... I don't want to drink alone." 

"Oh..." Dean said, skillfully hiding the disappointment in his voice. "Uh, sure. I'll go out with you... I probably won't drink, though."

"C'mon, Dean... It's not as fun if I'm the _only one_ getting shit faced." Cas whined, leaning up against Dean's side and pouting pitifully. 

Dean sighed, trying to avoid Cas' gaze. "Well... Maybe one drink, okay? But that's it." 

"Yay!" Cas grinned, pecking Dean on the cheek. "Okay, I will see you tonight. We'll take my car."

In a flash, the younger man was gone, closing the front door with a muffled bang on his way out. "I thought you wanted coffee..." Dean said weakly, but there was no one here to hear him. 

X X X

Dean didn't want to do this. He really, really didn't. But he didn't feel okay leaving Cas alone tonight. He didn't seem like he was doing too good. Neither was Dean, to be honest. Maybe they could hold each other up tonight. They needed each other. 

Dean didn't dress up much. Just a black button down and some paint-flecked jeans. He had woken up considerably as the day had progressed, even getting some cleaning done around the already extremely tidy house. But now that the impending night out was almost upon him, he could feel his energy slowly draining. It's not that Dean didn't like people... In fact, he used to love going out with friends and drinking and dancing with attractive men and women. But in the past few years he had completely lost his appetite for it. 

Cas knocked on the door and Dean let him in. "Hey. Lemme grab my wallet." Dean said, leaving Cas in the dimly lit dinning room as he retreated down the hall to his bedroom. When he came back he found Cas examining the collection of framed pictures on a small table next to the front door. 

"Who's this?" Asked Castiel. He was holding up a picture of a a gorgeous dark haired woman holding a baby. 

"Ah, that's my friend Lisa." Dean said, coming to stand beside Castiel.

"She's beautiful." Cas says. He puts the picture back down on the table. "And who's that?" He  asked, pointing at a picture of Dean, smiling and happy, with his arm around the shoulder of a taller young man with floppy hair.

Dean froze, looking down at the picture sadly. "Uh..."

"You never smile for me like that." Cas teased, nudging Dean in the ribs. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Ex boyfriend?" 

"No. He's... my brother." Dean sighed. 

"Ohhh... He's very attractive! Why haven't you introduced us?" 

"He's dead." Dean said, his tone flat and void of emotion.

Cas's head snapped up and he stared at Dean for a long time. Then he cleared his throat. "Let's go get drunk."

"Okay." Dean agreed numbly.

X X X

They took Cas' Camaro and he went on and on for a good fifteen minutes about how much he loved the car. He was extremely hyper and seemed thrilled about everything. "But mostly I just love how I look in it." He concluded, grinning at Dean.  

"You do look great in it." Dean smiled back. 

They got to the club and waited in an insanely long line before they were let in. It wasn't nearly as dark or grimy as Dean had expected. In fact it was rather nice. The whole big room was bathed in yellow light and the dance floor was fairly tame. The music was still terrible, of course. 

"Let's go to the bar!" Cas called, taking Dean's hand and pulling him through the crowd. Dean followed willingly. He got the feeling that ever since they'd met, he'd been following Cas willingly into the void. Cas was ten feet tall here. Completely confident. He took long strides across the dance floor to the bar. "Hi!" The dark haired man said to the bar tender. "One Vodka Gimlet, please. And a Whiskey and Coke for my friend here." 

Dean sat down beside his friend at the bar and watched him shamelessly flirt with the bar tender as he made their drinks. 

"Cassie? Is that you?" 

 Dean turned in his stool to see a short blonde guy grinning from ear to ear and staring at Castiel. He had a kind face and brilliant golden eyes that were made even more prominent in the yellow light. 

"Gabriel! Hello!" Cas said excitedly, jumping down from his chair to hug the other man. "You're looking well." 

Gabriel smiled, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist: A gesture that made Dean's blood boil. "Well aren't you chipper. Had a little too much E, darlin?" 

"Gabe, I've told you a thousand times I won't take anything that isn't prescribed." 

"Even if it wasn't prescribed _to you_." 

Cas just laughed at this and kissed Gabe on the cheek. "Listen, I'm with a friend tonight but you should call me tomorrow... It's been a while."

"Will do, darlin." Gabe smiled. 

"Great. Maybe I'll even break out the lingerie..." 

"Sounds good, but I really think I prefer the sombrero." Gabriel said playfully.

"Gabriel, I have told you a thousand times, it wasn't funny then and it's not funny now." Cas scolded, blushing at some memory. Dean felt very excluded in that moment. 

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Talk later." Gabriel patted Cas on the butt, winked to Dean, and then danced away. 

Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Friend of yours?" 

"Oh, yes. Gabriel is a good friend. Good customer, too." Cas said, sitting back down at the bar. The bar tender gave them their drinks and Cas took his happily, easily drinking half of it in just a few seconds. Dean barely sipped his own. "Let's dance!" Cas said after two more drinks. He was smiling at nothing, his eyes slightly glazed over. It was the happiest Dean had ever seen him, and yet the ex-cop could do nothing but pity him.

They went out onto the dance floor and Cas started to grind up against him, ass pressed up to Dean's groin. The older man didn't know how to react. He was so damned attracted to Castiel but he didn't want it like this... Not when Cas was so fucked up. "I uh- I have to pee." Dean said in Cas' ear. He quickly retreated to the back of the club and got in the line for the men's room. Cas joined him not too long after.

"Cas..." Dean sighed. 

"What? I have to pee, too." Cas said defensively. 

They got into the rest room and went into separate stalls. Dean tried desperately to ignore the glory hole in the wall separating them. Cas was already washing his hands when Dean came out and joined him at the sink. "What do you think? Should I call?" Cas asked jokingly, pointing at the 'for a good time, call...' number written on the wall. "I _am_ looking for a good time." 

"C'mon, Cas." Dean scoffed. Cas gave him a challenging look and took out his cellphone. "Cas..." The older man sighed as Castiel dialed the number.

"Hey there." Cas purred into the phone, grinning playfully at Dean. "I found your number on the wall at Crowley's..." 

He got a strangely calm voice on the other line, a sneaky little priest trying to reach out to the swine. He said, "Hello my name is Father Tim. Seems to me your zeal for this life has been wearing a little thin. Perhaps it's time to reach out to your savior Jesus Chri-"

Cas hung up quickly. 

"So?" Dean asked in a tired voice. 

"...Uh... He said I got the wrong number." Cas lied, pushing past Dean and calling, "Lets get some more drinks!" 

X X X

"C'mon, Dean! Do shots with me." Cas begged, leaning up against Dean at the bar. 

"I don't wanna do shots, Cas." Dean said for the tenth time. 

"You didn't even finish your first drink! Pleeeeaaase...." 

"No." 

"Spoil sport." Cas pouted. 

"Whatever, Cas." 

"...Just one shot?"

"No!" Dean shouted

"Then why the hell did you even come out with me tonight?!" Cas yelled back.

"Maybe because I wanted to spend some fucking time with you! Maybe because I expected something different! Fuck this. I'm going home." Dean got up from his seat at the bar and stormed off towards the exit, shoving drunk people out of his way as he went. 

He finally burst free from the crowd and into the humid night air, panting lightly. He felt like he could breath again. He straightened himself out and looked around, trying to figure out which way to go. 

"Dean!" Cas came rocketing out of the club and almost smacked right into his neighbor. "Dean, I'm sorry. You don't have to drink... Just come back inside, please. I want to spend time with you." 

"I don't want to go back inside, Cas." Dean sighed. "I don't belong in there... and I'm hungry."

Cas pursed his lips together and nodded. "Okay... We'll go eat, then." 

"Cas... I dunno." Dean said hesitantly. 

"Please, Dean. I drove you here... And it's a long walk back home." 

He had a point. "Alright, fine. Let's get you sobered up, okay?" 

X X X

They found a little 24 hour diner a few blocks away. It was the kind of place where the waitresses were always cheerful and would happily serve hot blueberry cobbler at all hours of the night. Dean made Cas chug three glasses of water before allowing him to order anything else.

Dean got waffles and Cas got a huge cheese burger upon Dean's suggestion. "The grease will cut through the alcohol." 

"How do you know so many tricks about this kind of thing?"

"I did plenty of drinking in my day." Dean informed Cas matter-of-factly. 

"So this aversion to alcohol is recent?" 

Dean sighed. "Uh, yeah... It caused some bad shit for me a few years back. Got pretty dependent on it. Lost my job 'cause of it." He said, "Got really drunk one night... Had a couple _bottles_ of bourbon. I passed out... I woke up in the hospital the next day. They had to pump my stomach. Haven't had much of a taste for it since then." 

"You were an addict?" Cas asked, his eyes full of remorse. 

"No, not really... It was pretty easy for me to quit. But I was close to being an addict." 

Cas was quiet for a long time. "I think I might be an addict." 

Dean bit his tongue and nodded slowly. "Well, you know, they say admitting you have a problem is the first step." 

"First step towards what?" Cas laughed humorlessly. 

"Recovery I guess." Dean shrugged. 

The waitress brought them their food and they sat and ate in silence for a bit. "What did you do before?" 

"Huh?" Dean asked, looking up from his deliciously unhealthy meal. 

"Before... Ya'know, the job you lost." 

"Oh. I was a cop." Dean said. 

Cas nearly choked. "I'm friends with an _ex cop?_ " He coughed, pounding on his chest with on hand. His coughs slowly dissolved into laughter, which grew hysterical very quickly. 

"What's so funny?" Dean asked. Cas's laugh was infectious and soon Dean was giggling. 

"Me and a cop!" Cas cackled. "Who would have guessed?" 

X X X

Cas had sobered up considerably by the time they left the diner. Their bellies were full but they weren't tired. They didn't want to go home yet so instead they decided to walk around the city. It wasn't often that Dean left the suburbs and it was a nice change. They linked arms as they walked, talking about this and that. Just enjoying each other. Eventually they got onto the topic of religion. Dean's family wasn't particularly religious, but they did believe in God and heaven and all that jazz. "I guess I believe in that stuff, too." Dean shrugged. "What about you?"

"I don't believe in anything. But... There's plenty of things to believe in. I think that people should believe in things. It makes for happier people. Even if it's just Santa Claus or something. Plenty of things to believe in."  

"You're weird." Dean decided. 

"Guilty." Cas smiled. "My parents were extremely religious... That's why my name is 'Castiel'." He said distastefully. 

"You don't like your name?" 

"Not particularly." 

"Well, I like your name. It's unique." Dean said softly. 

"That's true." Cas sighed. "I just think it's a very upper-class Christian name... Angel of Thursday. I bet they regret naming me after an angel considering all the horrible sins I've committed." 

Dean chuckled. "Like what?"

"Homosexuality." Cas said calmly. "To name the biggest one." 

"Mmm... Right, I almost forgot about that one." Dean joked. 

"They were horrified. Completely disowned me. Cut me off. Too bad for them, I had already made off with good bit of their money." Cas

"Your family was rich?" Dean asked curiously. 

"Extremely." 

"But then... How the hell did you end up in Lawrence, in a crummy house with no furniture?" 

Cas stopped, forcing Dean to as well. Dean looked into Cas' eyes, confused. "I fell in love." Cas whispered, smiling sadly. "Look! That ice cream shop is still open. Let's get dessert."  

X X X

Dean drove Cas home and then walked back across the street, smiling contently. He would admit, the night had started off a disaster, but in the end, he had a really good time. 

The next day seemed dull and slow in comparison, knowing that he wouldn't see Castiel. Dean tried to shake off the feeling and get some yard work done. Dean finished all of his manual labor and was sitting on the front porch steps drinking a cup of coffee as the sun went down when a sleek silver car pulled up in front of Cas' house. A man got out of the car and Dean recognized him as Gabriel, the charming little blonde man from last night. 

Gabriel looked up and saw Dean across the street. He waved politely and Dean nodded back. Cas met him at the door and even from 50 feet away Dean could see Castiel laying the moves on this guy. He grabbed Gabriel by the tie and pulled him inside, grinning wolfishly. The yellow front door slammed shut behind them and Dean's stomach dropped. Why was Cas so interested in having sex with anyone but Dean? Okay, there was a moment last night when it seemed like Cas wanted to go further... but he was completely plastered and he'd taken those pills... Benzedrine or whatever.

Still, what the hell did Gabriel have that he didn't? 

X X X

"Money, Dean." Cas sighed, staring wistfully at sleek new computer. "It enslaves us all." 

They were in Best Buy trying to find a new remote for Dean's television (He had accidentally stepped on his old one and completely destroyed it) and Castiel had dragged him over to the laptops, chattering excitedly.

"True that." Dean agreed, watching Cas stroke the laptop lovingly.

"Fuck, I wish I could afford it..." Cas crossed his arms and pouted. "The only thing I can afford is this magazine about computers." He said, picking up a magazine from a huge stack next to the computer. 

"Are you seriously gonna buy that?" Dean snorted.

"Yes. If I go home without buying anything I'll just be sad for the rest of the day." 

"Is that why you have that gigantic fucking collection of magazines in your bathroom?" 

"Yes." Cas said matter-of-factly. "I bring home just enough to keep me on my feet... And 10 extra dollars to buy a magazine." 

Dean laughed, nudging Cas with his elbow affectionately. "You're a friggin' weirdo." 

They bought Dean's remote and Cas' magazine and left the store. "Where do we need to go next?" Cas asked. It had been a week since the clubbing incident and ever since then the two men had been inseparable. They saw each other almost every day. Each morning Cas would come over and drink coffee with Dean before he went to work, then if he had a break in between clients he would come back home and Dean would come over and make lunch for his friend. They talked to each other about everything... Even personal shit. 

Cas told him how he hates the hours he has to work and confided in him how rude his clients can be. Dean had nodded understandingly "But you're lucky that you can work independently. Wish I could find a job like that." He had said. Castiel just laughed at that. The younger man did that a lot. He would just start laughing for no reason and when Dean asked him why Cas would just brush him off. "Well what's stopping you from getting a job like that?" Cas asked. "I know you don't like being unemployed. It drives you crazy being at home all day." Dean just shrugged in response. That's how a lot of there conversations went. They would start a deep conversation only to have the other abruptly end it. Then they would start it back up a few days later when they were ready.

They went back to Dean's house after completing everything on both of their shopping lists. "Thanks for helping me out, man. Shopping ain't such a drag when you've got an assistant."

 _"Assistant?"_ Cas hummed in mock-offense. "As if. Accomplice, maybe."

Dean chuckled. "Okay, fine. Accomplice it is." 

"Good." Cas smiled. "Would you like to hang out this weekend? I've been wanting to go to this Indian Restaurant in the city..."

"Oh, yeah that would be awesome." Dean smiled back. Then he remembered. "Wait, shit. I can't. I'm going to Ben's birthday party."

"Who's Ben?" Castiel asked, hopping up onto the kitchen counter to watch Dean put away the groceries. 

"Uhm, Ben is... my son." Dean mumbled. 

"What?! You're son?" Cas cried out in shock. 

Dean's shoulders slumped. "Yeah." 

"You never mentioned him... Who's the mother?" 

"Lisa. I've talked about her." Dean said. 

"Yes, but you failed to mention that she was the mother of your child." 

"Look, I'm not in the picture much, okay? I haven't even seen Ben since last Christmas."

Cas went really quiet. "Oh. I'm sorry." 

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Cas sat on the counter and fidgeted while Dean put everything away and washed his hands. Eventually, Dean broke the silence. "...You can come with me if you want." 

"What?" 

"You can come to the party with me." Dean repeated. "If you want..." 

Cas bit his lip. "I'm not sure I'd be welcome..."

"No, you would be totally welcome." Dean insisted. "And it'll be nice to have my accomplice with me." He smiled.

"Well, when you put it that way." Cas grinned and Dean's heart skipped a beat. God, why was Castiel so perfect?

X X X

Dean insisted that they take his car to the party. Cas' Camaro was nice, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted to show up to Lisa's house in. Besides, he just felt more at home in his car. Cas was really excited about the party but Dean couldn't figure out why... It was just a kids party. Cas says it's because he's lonely, but how could he be? Every night he's got company.

"Woah." Cas exclaimed as Dean slowly opened the garage door to reveal the sleek black 67' Chevy Impala. "It's beautiful..." 

"She." Dean corrected. "I know." He pulled Cas over to the vehicle, encouraging him to his his fingers across the glossy surface. 

Cas smiled fondly at Dean, adoring how passionate he was about the car. "Dean... Are you 100% sure that you want me to come to this?" 

"Yes. I'm sure." Dean assured him for the millionth time. "I'm a fucking nervous wreck as it is, I don't wanna go alone."

"Okay. If you're sure."

"I'm sure." Dean said sternly.

They got in the car and Dean took a deep, slow breath to calm himself. "How long has it been since you've been to one of Ben's birthdays?" Cas asked softly, probing his friend for information in that sweet, gentle way that he always used. 

Dean looked over at Cas sadly. "Two years."  

Cas let out an astonished exhale. "Two years..." He repeated. "Well, I'm sure you're very excited." 

"Yeah." Dean nodded, smiling weakly. "You ready?" 

"Of course." 

X X X

They pulled up outside of the grand looking house and Dean cut off the engine. "I'm scared Cas." He whispered. He knew he must sound broken and pathetic but he didn't care. He needed Cas to comfort him. He needed that rough voice and soft touch. 

"...What did you do?" Cas whispered back, resting a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder. "Why is this such a big deal to you?"

Dean turned his head to look at Cas. "I fucked up real bad, Cas." He couldn't tell Castiel what he did. Not right now.

"I understand, Dean. But you're here... You're trying to make it better." 

Dean nodded and sniffed. "Let's go inside." 

Cas linked arms with the older man as they walked up to the front door. Dean raised his hand and knocked. The incredibly beautiful Lisa answered the door, a warm smile spreading on her face as she took in the sight of her ex. "Dean." She said, enveloping the man in a big huge. "I'm so glad you came." 

Dean closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. "Me too. Um. This is my friend Castiel." He said, pulling away from the hug so that Lisa and Cas could shake hands. 

"It's nice to meet you, Cas. I'm Lisa. I've got plenty of food for adults, too! And beer, if you'd like. All the parents are out in the backyard while the kids play video games." She explained, rolling her eyes. She seemed flustered. 

"Nice to meet you, too." Cas said politely. 

They were invited in and Dean went over to say hi to Ben and give him his birthday present. Cas stood back and observed. Watching Dean with his son made Cas feel all soft and gooey inside. Dean rejoined his young friend and they followed Lisa outside to where a full blown barbeque was taking place. Lisa's boyfriend was grilling burgers in the far corner of the yard, some people where in the pool, laughing and splashing each other. There was loud joyful music playing and the very large patio had been turned into a full fledged dance floor. Plus, the giant inflatable slide which was fun for both the children and the adults. Dean had to admit, Lisa always did know how to throw a party. 

"Jesus..." Cas breathed, clutching Dean's arm as he looked around in wonder. "This is incredible."

"This is how the upper middle-class live." Dean chuckled. "Wanna grab some burgers?" 

"Fuck yes." 

The party was great. Dean kept going in and out to spend time with Ben until Lisa ordered everyone off the games and outside. The ex-cop watched fondly as his eight-year-old slide gleefully down the slide, giggling like a manic. Lisa was a vision, gliding around like an angel and giving each of her guests real genuine smiles. Castiel talked to her for a long while and admitted to Dean later on that he really did like her, even is he was a little jealous of her comfy lifestyle. Lisa pulled Dean inside on the pretense of helping her carry out dessert and cornered him in the kitchen. 

"Hey, Lis, if you're tryin to get in my pants I should warn you I got a vasectomy so no more genetically perfect babies for you." 

Lisa punched Dean on the arm. "Shut up that's not why I dragged you in here. Who's the guy?" 

"Cas?"

"Yeah, how did you meet him?" 

"Uhh... we're neighbors." 

"He's cute. You asked him out or did he ask you out?" 

"Neither. We're not going out. We're not even sleeping together. We're just friends." 

 _"Just friends."_ Lisa scoffed. "Please. He looks at you the way you used to look at me."

"Look, I'm not saying I wouldn't want to-"

"Then what's stopping you?"

"He's just- He's Cas!" 

There was an awkward pause and then Lisa blurted out, "What does that mean?"

"It means... All day long he fills me up with dogma."

"Dog what?"

"A word he taught me. Google it." Dean sighed. "He's all magazines and... Benzedrine and vodka."

"Okay... So he's a little messed up."

"He's a lot messed up." 

"So are you." Lisa snapped and Dean went very quiet. "I'm sorry... I'm just saying, they way you two act around each other... you can't pretend that that's just friendship. I think you two need one another. Don't fuck it up with this guy, okay?"

Dean nodded obediently. 

"Ben is really excited that you're here, by the way." Lisa added, handing him a huge plate of brownies and kissing him on the cheek.

X X X

It started to get dark around 8:00 o'clock and the music slowly wound down to a romantic, leisurely pace. Cas had rolled his pant legs up and was sitting with his feet in the cool water of the swimming pool when Dean rejoined him. 

"So... Not as scary as you thought, huh?" Cas ask, smiling up at his neighbor. 

"Nah, not really." Dean said, watching Cas' feet drift lazily back and worth in the water. He steeled himself, mustering up all of his courage and then blurted out, "Do you wanna dance?"

Cas looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes and nodded. "Yes." Dean held out his hand and Cas took it, climbing to his feet. They made their way over to the patio dance floor. A few couple where already over there, gliding around elegantly. But the two men didn't notice them; they were too wrapped up in each other. 

Dean took Cas in a ballroom hold and started to spin him around, plainly trying to impress the younger man. Going by the look on Cas' face it seemed to be working. Dean twirled Cas around the the lull of the music, singing along under his breath and making Castiel giggle.

"Thank you for bringing me with you tonight."  Cas whispered. 

"You're welcome... I'm glad you came." Dean smiled, placing a hand on Cas' waist as they swayed to the music. "Cas... I sure hope you're happy." 

"What do you mean?" Cas hummed, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"Just... In your life. Where you are right now. I hope you're happy." Dean explained in the best words he could. "You deserve it."

"Thank you, Dean." Cas breathed in Dean's ear, just loud enough for his friend to hear. "So do you."  

"You make me happy..." Dean said before he could think better of it. Cas lifted his head to stare at Dean. "...What about me, Cas? Do I make you happy?" 

Cas blinked. "I- Well, y-" 

Dean didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence before leaning in close and pressing his lips against Cas's. Cas let out a muffled sound of surprise, his body tensing for a moment before he relaxed, practically melting into Dean. Their eyelashes touch, noses twisting into cheeks to get closer.

Dean’s lips were dry, tongue hot and tentative as he ran it alone the seam of Cas' mouth. Castiel parted his lips for Dean and they both hummed appreciatively as their tongues slid together.  

Cas breathed out, nuzzling Dean’s cheek as he broke the kiss. Dean panted lightly as he finally remembered how to breathe again. "That was amazing."

Castiel chuckled, resting his forehead against Dean's. "Usually guys are a little harder to please." He joked. "Let's get outta here."

Dean nodded mutely, afraid to speak in case in broke the spell. He went inside and hugged Lisa and Ben goodbye, then he took Cas by the hand and lead him outside. 

The energy in the car was thrilling. The drive back to Dean's place wasn't long but it left like it lasted an eternity. Both of them were grinning uncontrollably and Cas kept tapping his foot nervously.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of Dean's house they jumped at each other, lips sliding together and hands roaming. They fumbled and groped desperately all the way down the hall until they got Dean's bedroom. "Wait." Dean whispered, pulling away and taking a few steps back. He looked Cas up and down, taking him in. "Are we gonna...?" 

Cas huffed a laugh. He slowly started to unbutton his light blue floral shirt, not breaking eye contact with Dean. Dean’s eyes widened and his breath had caught as Cas shrugged his shoulders and let the shirt fall to the floor. Neither of them made a sound as they stared at each other from across the small room. Dean was more than affected by the implications of the silence. Cas's pants joined his shirt on the ground and he grinned wolfishly. Then he pointed to the bed. "Lie down."

Dean obeyed, sprawling backward on the dark green bed sheet, his eyes fixed on Cas who had hooked his thumbs into the briefs and was slowly pulling downwards. Dean licked his lips, his heart pounding in his throat as he let his eyes travel over the expanse of skin that was before him. Cas stepped closer to him and put his palms on Dean's chest, pushing him back against the bed with his legs hanging slightly off. He then slowly sunk to his knees and unbuttoned Dean's jeans, pulling them down around his ankles. Dean's boxers came down next and Cas didn't hesitate to curls his fingers around Dean's half hard cock.

He glanced up to see Dean chewing on his lower lip, his face all pink, and Cas opens his mouth around the head of Dean's dick. It slides easily all the way to the back of his throat, and Dean's hips jerk in surprise. Cas starts to suck him with expert skill, ducking deep and then pulling off to work his tongue around the head, and Dean starts to murmur encouragement. 

“Fuck, so good.” Dean whispered brokenly. “Fuck, baby.”

Castiel couldn’t help but snort, pulling off of Dean's cock with an obscene pop. “Baby? Really?”

Dean gave Castiel a pitiful look. “You don't like that?”

“Do I look like a baby?” Castiel gestured at himself, completely naked and with a stiff erection bobbin between his thighs.

Dean shook his head. "No. Sorry." The ex-cop was dizzy with everything that was happening. It was fast, and so unexpected.

"That's quite alright, Dean." Cas smiled seductively, crawling back up onto the bed and attacking Dean's lips with his own. Dean kissed back enthusiastically, moaning into Cas' mouth. 

As they broke apart, Dean sighed. “You kiss real good.”

"Thank you." Cas whispered, straddling Dean's hips. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks." Dean whispered back. Dean let Castiel’s nervous hand cup against his ass, middle finger finding the dip of it.

"Dean... Do you want to fuck me?"

"Yes." Dean nodded. Dean’s trembling lips found Castiel’s, a long kiss washing Dean’s body with renewed heat; there was no desperation, only wishing and a yearning, the knowledge being that they would both be satisfied by the end of this. Cas broke the kiss this time, quickly flipping them so that he was now the one on his back, legs spread for Dean.

Dean pulled his shirt off over his head and threw in on the floor. "I don't have any condoms." 

"There's one in my pants pocket." Cas whispered. Dean cocked an eyebrow at his friend and then went to retrieve the condom. 

"Hoping to get lucky?" 

"Always." Cas purred. 

Dean slithered up between Cas' legs, trailing kisses up Cas's calf. He reached Cas' knee and sniffed curiously. Sure enough, there was a sweet scent like passion fruit. Dean could've laughed. Of course Cas wears teenage girl perfume behind his knees.

He got lube out of the bedside table and slicked up his fingers. He slid the first finger in and it was instantly surrounded by heat, a clear empty slide that enveloped him beautifully, the lubrication making it effortless.

"I can take more than one at a time." Cas said impatiently. Dean added another and scissored them slowly. Cas made a sound every so often, a shuddering moan, a sigh. It wasn't long before he was adding another and then he pulled them all out. He took a breath and grabbed the condom wrapper. Condom wrapper. Condom wrapper with slippery fingers. Fuck. Dean runs his hands over the sheets to get the lube off and then tries again. This time he is successful and he quickly rolls on the rubber. He  looks down at Cas. Those eyes. Jesus.

“Holy fuck, Cas,” Dean mutters, “holy fuck, I want so bad.” 

"Take me."

Dean wraps his hand around his dick and guides it toward his target. He bumps against Cas' entrance, pushes... And then he’s in. A moment, a squeeze, and his cockhead is gone.

Cas cries out, moaning a gravelly, “Dean..” and there’s no porno in the world that compares to that voice. Dean slid in to the hilt, letting out a choked off whine. Cas clutched at Dean's forearm, cursing quietly. "Fuck me. Dean, fuck me." 

"Yes sir." Dean muttered sarcastically. When Dean shifts, pushing Cas’ legs up higher on his shoulders and changing the angle, a moan bursts from Cas’ lips as Dean's cock drags against his prostate. A hungry look appeared in Dean's eyes at the sound and the flood of curses that came after it. And now that he’s found it, Dean just digs his hands into the bed on either side of Cas’ hips and screws up his face in concentration, nailing Cas’ prostate on every thrust.

"Dean! Dean! Fuck!!" Cas yelped, his head thrown back against the pillows and chest heaving. This is amazing, and Cas looks amazing beneath him, and he’s totally overwhelmed…

And then another fucking amazing squeeze of Castiel’s ass around Dean’s cock and his brainwaves go all frazzled and he groans loudly as he climaxes. Cas is not far behind him, cumming all over his pale stomach. Dean lowered Cas' legs back down onto the bed, panting like he had just run a mile long sprint. "Been wanting to do that forever." He gulped, rolling over and flopping down beside his neighbor. 

"That was extremely good." Cas agreed, sounding sleepy. 

Dean didn't know how long he laid there, listening to Cas breathing. He just knew it felt like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about this chapter!  
> Next chapter will be posted February 14th!


End file.
